Little Secret
by BabyCandy
Summary: Nanami Haruka has a little secret that she kept to herself. She is actually modeling. What if STARISH finds out? Will they be mad that their dear composer kept something from them? And what if STARISH has to take a photo shoot with Nanami? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Is me BabyCandy. Thank you for people who favourited / reviewed / followed my another story called "Ever Since".**

**If you have not read it yet, please do so! **

**Sorry for any grammer mistakes or any spelling mistakes! **

**Once again, thank you so much! *bows***

**Please enjoy reading! \\(^^)/**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Uta No Prince Sama! :3**-

**Little Secret Chapter 1 : **

Haruka's POV :

It has been 2 month since I started modeling. No one knew about this since I kept it a secret. I have never imagined that I would be loving this job as much as I loved it now. The truth is, I have never intended to model. It all happened 2 months ago when I was out shopping alone ...

-FlashBack-  
I was out shopping at the shopping mall for some daily necessity when I accidentally bumped into someone.

" I am so sorry! " I apologized.

" Is okay, is okay." He said. After saying that, he took a good look at me and smiled.

" Is something the matter? " I asked him.

" May I know what's your name?" He said

" My name is Nanami Haruka. " I answered.

" Hey, do you want to try modeling?" He asked me.

" Modeling?! " I shrieked in surprise.

" Actually..." He said as he took out a business card from his pocket and continued " My name is Takashi and I am a photographer who takes photos for CUTE magazine."

I politely received the business card and asked " Is there a reason why you ask me if I want to model?"

" You know Sakuragi Kanon right? The famous idol. You see, for some reason she couldn't come for the photo shoot today so I was looking for someone to substitute for her and I met you!" He said excitedly.

" Wait! And why does it have to be me? There are other girls out there as well. " I protested.

" Well you are cute and the clothes that will be used for the photo shoot would be something cute and casual. Can you please help? The photos have to be in by today or else I am dead! Please? " He begged me.

" But... " I tried to say but was cutted off by him. " Please? Think of it as a repayment for bumping into me." He look at me with his puppy eyes.

" Alright, I give up. But! I need to tell you. I am the composer of STARISH and you can't let STARISH or anyone know that I am modeling." I said.

" No problem missy. Let's get going shall we. " He smiled.

I followed him into a large building not too far away from the shopping mall. We took the evalator and went up to the 11th storey. We entered the photoshoot studio.

" So have you found a substitute? " I heard a voice called.

" Yup. I sure did. " Mr Takashi said proudly. A lady who seems to be in her 30s walked out of a room and towards us. She stopped in front of me and suddenly said " OMG! YOU ARE SOOO CUTE! " I was shocked by that reaction but I thanked her nevertheless.

" Takashi you definetely found the right person for this! She is perfect for this! " She said in delight.

" Of course! I am the great Takashi after all! " He said, smirking.

" Let's go do your hair and makeup! " She said to me. I nodded.

-Time skip-

I walked out of the makeup room and went into the photoshoot studio. I wore a grey, sleeveless dress with a brown belt that reach until my kness along with a pair of grey heels. They did hair extentions onto my hair which made my hair longer and I wore a full face make up.

" Wow you looked awesome. " Takashi-san said after he whistled. " Now let's start a photoshoot shall we? " I nodded.

At first , it was really awkward as I did not know what to do but after some guidance, I started to get the hang of it and started to have fun. I changed into a couple more sets of outfit and the photo shoot ended.

" Good Work Nanami-chan! The photos came out really nicely! " Takashi-san said as he looked through the photographs he had just took.

" Thank you and good work too! " I smiled.

" I will send a copy of this pictures to you soon! See you and thank you so much for today! " He thanked me again.

" No problem and thank you! " I said as I walked out.  
- Flash back ends-

I took out the photo album which contains all of the photographs of me Takashi-san took. I looked at it and thought it all seems so long ago. I was deep into thoughts until I heard someone calling me.

" Haruka! Haruka-chan!"

" Hai!" I said surprised.

" Haruka-chan what were you doing until you are so engrossed? " Ringo-sensei asked me. " What are you looking at? " Just when she was about to grab my photo album, I closed it and hid it behind me.

" No-nothing at all. " I stuttered.

" Really?" She ( He ) looked at suspiciously.

" Of course!" I smiled.

" But I do not believe you! " She said as he grabbed my photo album.

" Sensei! Give it back!" I said like a little child.

" No way!" She said as she opened the photo album.

" Is too late. " I said as I covered my face with my palms.

She looked through the album and asked me" Haruka-chan,when did you started modeling? "

" Sensei! I will tell you everything but please do not let anyone know! Onegai-desu!" I said as I clasped my hands together.

" I promise. " She said. Than, I told her everything about when I started modeling, how I met Takashi-san and so on.

" Such a important thing and you didn't tell me about it?! " She said slightly angry.

" Gomen Gomen. I couldn't tell anyone. " I said looking down.

" Is okay. I will forgive you for now! Better not do that again! " She said.

" Okay!" I smiled.

" Don't worry, I will not tell the guys about it! " She winked at me.

" Thank you Sensei! " I felt relieved.

Soon after, she left. I hid my album back in it's original position and went into slumber.

-**That's all for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Do review let me know if I should continue with this story! Ciao! ****  
**

**~ BabyCandy (≧∇≦)**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Secret Chapter 2 :

Haruka's POV:

I am in my room, lying down on my bed and I received a message from Ittoki-kun.

" Nanami,

We are on a break today so we were wondering if you would like to go out with us. I mean, it is rare that we got a day off. If you want to, meet us at the lounge at 3pm! Hope to see you!

STARISH! "

I looked at the clock. It's already 2.30pm. I got up and immediately changed into my clothes. I decided to wear a stripped dress and a pair of black shorts along with a pair of black heels and went to meet STARISH. I walked out of my room and made my way to the lounge. When I reach the lounge, STARISH was already there.

" Nanami! " Ittoki-kun said while waving at me.

" Gomen. I am late. " I said as I quickened my steps.

" Is okay. We just got here as well. Wow, lady. Your fashion sense is changing. " Ren said as he looked at me.

" Oh really? " I told them with a smile. " Modeling must have affected my sense of fashion. " I thought to myself.

" Enough of talking. Let's go shall we? " I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Ringo-sensei.

" Eh, Ringo-sensei are you going as well? " I asked her ( him ) .

" Of course I am! Who knows what those guys will do to you when I am not around. So I am going! " She said smiling.

" Sensei , that's rude. " Syo said.

" Mah mah , more the merrier right? Let's get going! " Shinomiya-san said.

After that, we left the dorm. We rode a van while Ringo-sensei drived. We went to a few places and really had fun. Just when we are going to grab something to eat, my phone rang. I checked on it and realized I received a message from Takashi-san. I read it and it said

" Nanami-chan,

Gomen! Can you come to the studio now?

Takashi. "

I looked through the message and wondered why do I have to go for a photoshoot so suddenly? Different thoughts came across my mind. I shook away those thoughts and decided to go to the studio. Just when I was about to leave, I realized the situation I was in. STARISH was with me. How was I going to explain all of these? Suddenly, someone touched my shoulders. I turned around and realized it was Ringo-sensei.

" Haruka-chan , what's wrong? " She asked me.

" Sensei! So is just you, you scared me. " I answered.

" Gomen ! By the way, what happened? You looked a little anxious. " She asked me surprised. I showed her the message I got from Takashi-san and said " What should I do, I need to leave now but STARISH is here. How am I going to explain this situation? " I said.

" Haruka-chan , don't you think it is about time you tell them? I has been 2 long months. " She told me. I stayed silence, not knowing what to say. " I think telling them is the best thing you can do now. " She said breaking the silence. I walked to STARISH and said " Gomen minna, I need to go. "

" Go? Nanami where are you going? " Syo asked me.

" Ano... About that... " I said as the guys attention were all on me.

" Let me explain it for you, Haruka-chan. It will make things simpler. " Ringo-sensei spoke up.

" The truth is, Haruka-chan needs to go for a photoshoot right now. " She continued.

" Eh? Nanami is? " Ittoki-kun said.

" Yes I am. I need to get going so see you guys back at the dorm! " I said.

" Wait Haruka-chan! I will drive you there. " Ringo-sensei said.

" Are you sure? " I asked.

" Of course. I mean the boys won't mind right? " She said.

Then the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

" See? Let's go or else you wil be late. " Ringo-sensei winked at me.

- In the van -

" Nanami-san , can you explain to us what is going on? Why do you suddenly have to take a photoshoot? " Ichinose-san spoke up.

" Ah... About that..." I said and continued telling them how I met Takashi-san and offering to be a model and so on.

" I couldn't refuse so I ended up accepting the offer. " I finished.

" And you didn't tell us ? " Hijirikawa-san asked.

" Gomen , I just could'nt bring myself to. " I said as I clapped my hands together.

Suddenly the van stopped. " I think we are here. " Ringo-sensei said. All of us got out of the van and entered the building. We went up to the 11th storey and entered the photo studio.

" Sorry that I have to call you here for a photoshoot! " Takashi-san said apologetically.

" It's okay. " I said.

" I can see that they found out. " He said as he looked over towards STARISH.

" Is kind of the opposite, I told him. " I replied.

" Oh I see... Wait a minute, you told me not to let them found out in the end you told them yourself? " He blinked.

" If I don't tell them, I don't think I can come here or photoshoot anymore. " I answered.

" By the way, why did you call me down for a photoshoot so suddenly? " I asked.

" Actually is nothing much. All of this is Riko's idea. See, some clothing companies sponsered some clothes and those were really cute so Riko called me to call you down so you can wear them and take a photoshoot. So sorry for scaring you! " He said with a smile.

" That's it? You really scared me. " I answered.

" Oops, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Takashi. I take photos for Nanami. " He greeted STARISH.

" Is okay. We are STARISH! " Members of STARISH greeted back.

" Nanami! You have finally arrived! " Riko-san hugged me tightly.

" Riko-san, Konichiwa. " I greeted her.

" Konichiwa! Let's not waste anymore time and start doing your hair and makeup! " She pushed me into the makeup room.

" Hai. " I said.

Masato's POV :

After 20 minutes, Nanami finally came out for the make up room. She wore a long sleeved , button up shirt with a black tie along with a black skirt. She wore a pair of black high heels and she is also wearing a pair of glasses. She looked really mature and attractive. She suddenly looked at our direction and asked us in surprise " You guys are still here? "

" Of course we are Lady! We are not going to miss this chance seeing you take a photoshoot. " Jinguji winked at Nanami.

" Oh... " She said.

" By the way, you looked really good! " Ren compliment her.

" Thank you. " She smiled shyly.

" Nanami-chan! Time for photoshoot! " Takashi-san called out.

" Hai! " She answered back.

She enterted the set and started posing. We were all very surprise to see this side of Nanami. In the middle of the shot, Takash-san gave Nanami a whip.

" Takashi-san, why did you give me a whip? " surprise Nanami asked.

" Pose with it. " He replied. Nanami simply nodded and started to pose with it. About 2 hours later, the photoshoot was almost done. There was only a set of the clothing left. She walked out of the makeup room wearing a over-sized, knitted sweater with a pair of shorts and a pair of boots. She looked really adorable. I can't help it but blush. I noticed the staff members are bringing props which include things you will find in a girl bedroom.

Haruka's POV :

" Nanami-chan! Go and sit on the upper right corner of the bed! " Takasho-san command. I did as told and went to sit on the corner of the bed.

" Now hug the pillow. " He said. I hugged the pillow and he continued " Good. Nanami-chan, now I act sad. "

I did as told and acted sad. I thought of sad things in life and eventually, a single tear flowed down my cheeks.

" OK! Nanami-chan! You are done! " Takeshi-san said.

" Thank you! " I said to Takeshi-san and the staffs.

I went to the changing room to change out of my clothing. I walked to Ringo-sensei and we left and rode the van back to the dorms.


End file.
